


А был ли Эрик?

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: А был ли Эрик? Журналистское расследование.
Kudos: 2





	А был ли Эрик?

— Про такую чудесную дружбу, как у нас с вами, можно действительно сказать, что она безоблачна, а ведь я так и не видел ни разу вашего лица. Знаете, очень уж мне это досадно!

— Пусть только будет крепка наша дружба, — отвечал лис, — этого и достаточно… К чему вам видеть мое лицо?

Пу Сун-лин «Лис-невидимка Ху четвертый» 

Попытки выяснить, кем был легендарный Призрак Оперы, предпринимали многие. И вправду, было чему удивляться. Быстро взошедшая на музыкальном небосводе звезда Кристины Даэ, скандал с примадонной Опера Популер, потерявшей голос прямо посреди арии, загадочный пожар на премьере «Дон Жуана»… По слухам, за всем этим стоял таинственный музыкальный гений, воспитанник не то цыган, не то персов, скрывавший свое, по всей видимости, обезображенное лицо под белой маской и носивший скандинавское по своим корням имя Эрик. История эта давала благодатную почву для статьи любого начинающего журналиста, и даже то, что прошло около двадцати лет, не умаляло ее таинственности, поскольку удовлетворительного объяснения событий не предоставили ни директора, ни покровители театра. Более того, события эти превратились в своего рода театральную легенду, жуткую, но почему-то не подвергаемую никакому сомнению. Странно было и то, что все более-менее известные участники тех представлений как будто исчезли, имена артистов не появлялись больше на афишах, а светские львы, причастные к организации постановок в Опера Популер, по всей видимости оставили светскую жизнь. Но, впрочем, я забегаю вперед.

Впервые историю Кристины Даэ мне поведала моя тетка, заядлая театралка, сокрушенно покачивая головой после очередной оперной премьеры. В ответ на мои восторженные отзывы о солистке (которые я намеревался на следующий день изложить и на бумаге, будучи театральным критиком одной из газет), та скупо заметила, что слышать ей певиц доводилось многих, и многим пророчили блестящие перспективы, но хорошо помнит она только одну — Кристину Даэ. Мне имя показалось незнакомым, и я с жаром принялся расспрашивать тетушку. Выяснилось, что в восьмидесятых годах ушедшего века, когда та была еще юной девушкой, ей довелось посетить Париж и побывать в, на тот момент, новом оперном театре на очередном «Ганнибале». Петь должна была какая-то итальянская дива, но в тот вечер с ней что-то случилось, и на сцену вышла юная, никому не известная девушка по имени Кристина Даэ.

— Пела она просто божественно, — говорила тетушка, вытирая уголки глаз. — Мне никогда в жизни не доводилось слышать такого исполнения. Казалось, что сам ангел небесный спустился на землю. Публика была, естественно, в полном восторге. Странно, что эта Кристина Даэ так и не прославилась.

На следующий день, отослав свою весьма сдержанную рецензию в газету, я написал письмо своему университетскому приятелю, весьма удачно для меня обосновавшемуся в Париже, с просьбой выяснить судьбу мадемуазель Даэ. Я не рассчитывал ни на что особенное, но знал, что порой хорошие истории могут таиться в самых неожиданных местах.

Спустя полгода, когда я уже порядком подзабыл и об отправленном письме, и, чего уж скрывать, об опере, которая послужила поводом для него, мне пришел ответ. Мой друг сообщал, что мадемуазель Даэ пользовалась огромным успехом в театральном сезоне 1881-1882 годов, ее дебют был встречен публикой с огромным восторгом, ей покровительствовал сам небезызвестный виконт де Шаньи, однако весной 1882 года в Опера Популер произошел пожар, в результате чего здание выгорело практически полностью. Пожар начался во время премьеры «Дон Жуана», где мадемуазель Даэ исполняла главную женскую партию, прямо в зрительном зале. Только по исключительно счастливому стечению обстоятельств удалось обойтись без жертв. Однако с тех пор, насколько можно было судить, Кристина Даэ не появлялась на сцене.

Ознакомившись с материалами, я не нашел ничего особенно интересного. Сколько их было, певичек-однодневок, которые очаровывали публику молодостью и свежестью, и которых забывали в следующем же сезоне. Я уже было принялся за ответное письмо, где извинялся за причиненное беспокойство, как вдруг обратил внимание на постскриптум. Приятель писал, что в околотеатральных кругах до сих пор циркулировали слухи о некоем призраке оперы, который был причастен и к стремительному взлету молодой певицы, и к пожару в Опера Популер. «Слухи эти ничем не подкреплены, — писал мой друг, — но весьма занятны. Среди хористок до сих пор распространено суеверие, что нельзя оставаться в гримерке в одиночку, а особенно смотреться в зеркало после представления. Якобы, так можно привлечь к себе внимание призрака, и тогда уже добра не жди». Я не верил ни в существование призраков, ни в какие-либо потусторонние силы в целом (в наш просвещенный век это было бы просто смешно!), но я знал, что публика любит страшные истории, особенно если они сопровождаются скандалом. История мадемуазель Даэ казалась в этом плане весьма многообещающей: никому не известная красавица-солистка, богатый покровитель и таинственный призрак. Короче говоря, я отправился в Париж.

И тут меня подстерегала неожиданность. Я рассчитывал, что найти очевидцев тех событий будет не слишком сложно. Билетерши, уборщицы, хористки, осветители, короче говоря, те, кого никто никогда не замечает и кто всегда всё обо всех знает… Но я обнаружил, что, хотя все и слышали про Опера Популер, но никто не знал хоть кого-то, кто бы там работал. Итальянская примадонна Карлотта сразу после пожара вернулась на родину, бывшие директора театра покинули Францию в неизвестном направлении, скрываясь от кредиторов, балетмейстер мадам Жири скончалась лет пятнадцать тому назад, граф де Шаньи, богатый покровитель…

— Граф де Шаньи очень болен, — сообщила мне мадам Бланш, преподаватель балетного училища при одном из театров Парижа, высокая белокурая женщина с тяжелым взглядом — Я не советовала бы вам расспрашивать его.

Мне показалось это странным.

— Отчего же? — спросил я. — Получается, что он единственный, кто может пролить свет на исчезновение мадемуазель Даэ. Ведь не верите же вы в то, что несчастную девицу похитил призрак?

Мадам Бланш поджала губы и нахмурилась.

— Я солгала вам, — внезапно сказала она. — Я работала в Опера Популер. Меня звали Мег Жири. И если вы настаиваете, я могу рассказать вам историю Кристины Даэ и ее призрака. Подлинную историю. Только прошу, не трогайте графа де Шаньи.

От мадам Бланш я вышел в глубокой задумчивости. Мадемуазель Даэ рано потеряла отца и осталась сиротой. Безусловно, она была очень талантлива, но и очень одинока. Музыка была для нее всем. В день ее дебюта случилось так, что ее заметил виконт де Шаньи, молодой красавец, который когда-то давно нравился девочке. Его настойчивость в первый же вечер испугала Кристину, и с ней случился первый приступ. Мег Жири с ужасом подслушала, как заперевшаяся в гримерке подруга… разговаривала сама с собой. Увы, они с матерью сочли, что Кристина всего лишь переутомилась. По-настоящему беспокоиться они стали, когда пошли письма с невнятными угрозами, написанными почерком, похожим на почерк Кристины. Что подлила девушка в воду Карлотте, так и осталось тайной, но когда та потеряла голос прямо посреди партии, Кристина захохотала и на весь театр крикнула, что так мстит Призрак Оперы тем, кто не выполняет его приказы. А в антракте мадемуазель Даэ кинулась к Раулю сама и потащила его на крышу, умоляя защитить от Призрака Оперы. Бедняга виконт не понял, что имеет дело с сумасшедшей. Кристина утверждала, что ее преследует Призрак Оперы, он же Ангел Музыки. Рауль только сделал вывод, что понравившейся ему девушке докучает какой-то уродливый поклонник по имени Эрик с криминальными наклонностями. Именно Кристина распространяла слухи, что Буке повесили прямо на глазах публики. На самом деле он прожил еще три года после пожара в Опера Популер и погиб в пьяной драке. Мадам Жири видела, что душевное здоровье ее подопечной сильно пошатнулось и пыталась ограничить ее встречи с Раулем, но тот считал, что балетмейстер покрывает Эрика, который на самом деле был всего лишь плодом воображения Кристины. А ведь Кристина не раз прямо говорила ему, что Ангел Музыки поет в ее голове и никогда не оставит ее.

«Мне страшно вспоминать день премьеры «Дон Жуана», — говорила мадам Бланш. — Мы-то видели, что Кристина все больше теряет рассудок, но это никого не волновало ровно до тех пор, пока она выходила на сцену и пела. Пела она… Я никогда не слышала такого пения, и вряд ли когда либо услышу. Это было нечто неземное, месье, и все ее странности, непонятные слезы, истерики, беспричинный смех, исчезновения на несколько дней, на все это мы закрывали глаза, ведь на сцену выходила даже не Кристина, на сцену выходил, как бы это горько ни звучало, сам Ангел Музыки». Мадам Бланш с трудом произнесла последние два слова и замолчала. Я не торопил ее. «В день премьеры Кристина казалась почти… полностью нормальной. Рауль, глупый мальчишка, ожидал, что на премьере появится тот самый Эрик, его соперник. Мне кажется, он понял, в чем дело, только когда Кристина прямо на сцене придушила Пьянджи (к счастью, не насмерть), а потом достала нож и перерезала веревки, поддерживавшие люстру. Он так винил себя… Он забрал Кристину с собой, возил ее к лучшим врачам, но она уже никого не узнавала и спустя несколько лет умерла».

Должен сказать, что история оказалась гораздо более трагичной, чем я думал. По-видимому, если применить ныне модный психоанализ, разум Кристины не выдержал противоречия, которое перед ней ставила жизнь: исполнить заветы отца и посвятить себя музыке или последовать за своим сердцем, соединиться с виконтом и навсегда оставить сцену. Безусловно, для Кристины Эрик был столь же реален, как виконт, Мег или мадам Жири, и потому она была убедительна, как только бывают убедительны сумасшедшие. Многие действительно поверили в Призрака Оперы, а виконт де Шаньи платил немалые деньги, чтобы правда не попала в газеты.

Я исполнил свое обещание и не поехал к графу. Беспокоить человека, с которым судьба обошлась и без того весьма жестоко, мне не позволила совесть. Но я не смог отказать себе в любопытстве и не посетить здание Опера Популер. Стояла поздняя осень, деревья стояли голые, и буро-коричневые листья засыпали крыльцо. Я поднялся по ступеням и толкнул дверь. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, она приоткрылась. Я заглянул внутрь. Когда-то, по всей видимости, красивый холл был завален обломками лепнины , одна из лестниц обвалилась, а на другой лестнице сидела крупная старая лисица и внимательно смотрела на меня золотистыми глазами. Я попятился и осторожно вышел. Я слышал, что в последнее время в предместьях Парижа среди лисиц свирепствовало бешенство, и некоторые из них стали заходить в город. Старые заброшенные здания были для лисиц неплохим убежищем.

Я не стал посещать могилу Кристины Даэ, как и не стал писать статью, ради которой отправился в Париж. Я ожидал скандалов, любовников, соперничества и интриг, но никак не истории о девушке, которая, как, по всей видимости, сказали бы психоаналитики, не смогла выбрать между музыкой и замужеством. Я уехал обратно и сделался военным репортером, поскольку, увы, вскоре театральная жизнь отошла на второй, а то и на третий план, и нас поглотили совсем иные заботы. Так случилось, что после войны я снова оказался в Париже и был приглашен на похороны одного важного человека, с которым я когда-то водил непродолжительное знакомство. После похорон я шел по кладбищу, размышляя о суете жизни, как вдруг услышал шорох и на дорожку вышла большая лисица, которая мне чем-то напомнила ту, которую я видел в Опера Популер. Морда этой лисы с правой стороны была сильно обожжена, золотистые глаза внимательно посмотрели на меня, и зверь одним прыжком скрылся в кустарнике. Я сделал несколько шагов и остановился. Передо мной была могила Кристины Даэ.

Как я уже говорил, в наш просвещенный век нелепо верить в реальность призраков, и я искренне убежден, что никакого Эрика не было, и объяснение истории мадемуазель Даэ, которое предлагает нам современная наука, вполне убедительно. Но в тот миг я готов был поклясться, что Кристина не была сумасшедшей и Эрик, кем бы он ни был, действительно существовал. Наваждение длилось меньше минуты, после чего я посмеялся над собой и продолжил свой путь. Ведь если я чему и научился за свою жизнь, так это тому, что как бы ни хотелось верить в чудо, реальность всегда безобразно банальна.

***  
_Несчастный журналистишка так ничего и не понял. Ему даже не пришло в голову, что завистливая Мег Жири могла просто-напросто соврать ему! Наверняка граф де Шаньи мог бы пролить свет на то, кем на самом деле был Эрик и как ему удалось скрыться, но в погоне за рациональностью наш писака даже не дал себе труда задуматься, а кто же все-таки учил Кристину?_


End file.
